


Protect the Ancient

by ZeldaxFanatic



Series: A Blossoming Turk [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Funny, Humor, Puberty, Slice of Life, elmyra vs Tseng, normal ish, tseng wants Aerith to have a normal life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaxFanatic/pseuds/ZeldaxFanatic
Summary: Tseng was sent to watch Aerith at fifteen. She was about six and frightened of him. But as Tseng kept coming around… she and Elmyra got more adjusted to the teenage Turk and his moods.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Elmyra Gainsborough, Aerith Gainsborough & Tseng, Elmyra Gainsborough & Tseng, Tseng & Veld (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: A Blossoming Turk [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845826
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been thinking a lot about Aerith and Tseng’s relationship and wanted to do some nice soft head canons. Tseng watch Aerith grow up and Aerith watched Tseng blossom into the man he is.
> 
> I’m sure the two had their own adventures and that is why I’m writing this.

Being a part of the Turks was a lifelong dream accomplished. Being assigned to watch Aerith was like babysitting Felicia in his eyes. He was coming up to the gorgeous home for the fifth time since he was assigned. No other missions for him, the older Turks were tending to those. And of course Veld cannot have him risking any missing school days. Education was key to making it faster into being a rookie. And at the end of the day his brain aches. Learning the standard curriculum every normal child on the plate was taught and then learning the military combat. Martial arts, the gun range, Veld taking Tseng and Reno to the slums to work on spying. 

“Hi!” Aerith ran over to him, holding his hand. She noticed he wasn’t in his slender black suit, giggling. “Whatcha wearing?”

“My school uniform. I forgot to get change because I was running late to, how do I word it, spy on you?” he looked at the sweater vest and sighed. 

She laughed. “You aren’t taking me back anytime soon, Zeng!” she said. Tseng didn’t have plans on it, he sees this mission as a relaxing one to escape from his other activities. 

“I’m not here to talk about bringing you back. Let’s get inside.” He watched her fumble with the keys as he took them, unlocking the door and pushing it open. Aerith ran inside, Tseng kicking his loafers off. “Aeris! Shoes!”

“Whoops!” She came back and put her shoes next to his, running to the fridge. Tseng watched her silently, leaning against the counter, pulling his PHS out. He went through messages, seeing Legend being a pig again and then his eyes went to Veld’s. 

**I’ll be back Sunday kiddo. Reeve isn’t in Midgar so make sure you have your apartment keys too!**

His face paled. “...shit.” he whispered. She blinked, bringing a liter of soda over to him for him to open. He set the PHS on the counter and opened the bottle for her. 

“What’s wrong? Something is on your mind.”

“My boss is going out of town and my godfather in a way isn’t in Midgar.” he answered. “I doubt Elymra would let me stay the night. She hates me.”

She laughed, almost dropping the bottle as he quickly grabbed it, setting it aside. “You can stay the night!” she said. “You are a guardian to me in a way like mom is.”

He blinked. “But I keep trying to convince you to come back to ShinRa.” he points out. She shrugged. 

“But you aren’t bringing me by force though,” she argued. “Some of them would, you haven't. Why not?”

“I can’t say, Aeris. Sorry,” he sighed. He grabbed a glass for her. “Can I have a drink?”

She nodded, him pouring her a glass and handed it to her, grabbing another and pouring himself some. It was slum soda but he needed a drink. He forced himself to sip it, Aerith downing her glass. “So how was school?”

She shrugged. “I guess it went good. I wish I had something like you.” she said. The crisp slacks, the tucked-in dress shirt, the black tie. “You look fancy!”

“Private school is pricey too though. And trust me kid, it is the same as public school with the jerks and lowlifes that got in.” he said. “Come on, let's do your schoolwork. And then you can play.”

“Yay!”

~*~

Tseng sat with her, him bringing some of his own work with him. Aerith read the book with him, him holding it out so she can read. “So Zeng?”

“Mhm?”

“If you are a strict man how come you wear funny socks?” 

“Because Aeris they are comfortable. Plus, Dark Chocobo is awesome.” he chuckled, patting her head. She tilted her head. “Oh yea, you never read any of Dark Chocobo’s stories. His newest volume No. 345 just came out.”

Her eyes lit up. “Can I read it too?”

He nodded. “When I buy it, I’ll have to wait for my allowance.” He grabbed his notebook and jotted notes on the page he was on. He felt Aerith snuggle into his chest, smiling. “What? Falling asleep on me?”

“No…” she whispered. She and Tseng sat up, seeing Elymra coming in. His almond eyes sharpened at her, both of them in a heated staring match. “Mom, can Zeng stay the night?”

Elymra set the bag of groceries down, Tseng instantly getting up and helping her put everything away. “Hm, why first?”

“My dad is going out of town and my guardian hasn’t been in town for a few days. He’s away on a conference.” Tseng answered, trying to keep his voice respectful. “And well, I forgot my apartment keys. Plus I don’t have my ID card to get back into ShinRa HQ.”

She sighed. She couldn’t leave him without a home. “Fine. But one slip up and you are out. Okay?”

He nodded, opening cabinets and putting boxes of food away. “Understood ma’am.”

Dinner went well, Tseng being a big help in the kitchen. He cut up the vegetables with swiftness and didn’t cut himself, talking to Elymra about Aerith’s situation. “I won’t take her by force. I am not like that and never shall be.”

“Why?”

“She deserves to have a somewhat normal life and I don’t want to rip that away from her. She will lead us to the Promised Land someday but right now she can be a child. And live as one too.” he explained, stirring the pot of broth. 

Elymra eases up. “Okay, Tseng. But you better be telling the truth or so Shiva help you-“

“Leviathan.”

“Pardon?”

“My deity is Leviathan. Not Shiva. Apologies.” That’s how cooking went and the dinner conversation was between Elymra and her daughter. Tseng silently said a prayer before eating, Aerith copying him. The two minors laughed, smiling. 

Dinner went well, Tseng being shown around the house despite already knowing it. Aerith was excited for him to stay the night, the teen and her brushing their teeth together. She watched him silently, noticing a scar on his tone torso. 

“What happened?”

He blinked and looked down at her and to his shoulder. “Oh that. Just one of my friends being a complete moron. It’s alright, I’m not in pain.” he reassured her, cleaning the toothbrush carefully, her copying him. “My oh my are you a little copycat?”

She stuck her tongue out, him snickering. “Okay, brat.” He flicked her in the forehead, the Ancient whining. He ran out, her jumping at him and clinging to his shirt. “Ack! Little one got me!”

“I got him I got him!” She pushed him onto the wood, him making a oof sound. “Yea! I gotcha!” She felt herself being scooped up, Tseng running into her room and pushing her into the bed, laughing. “Noooo he got me! He got me!”

The two heard footsteps running up the steps, Elymra charging in. “Tseng! You are not-“ she stopped, looking at the two playing. “Ahem. Anyway, lights out.”

“Oh uh yea.” Tseng nodded and ruffled her hair, going to the spare room to lay down. He let his hair fall, running his fingers through it as he eavesdropped on Elymra telling a fairy tale to Aerith. He closed the door after hearing the girl fell asleep, laying in bed and staring out the window. Five visits already. And five Aerith didn’t want to return to ShinRa. That is understandable, she deserves a normal life. Even if it made him come up with many lies to HQ. 

~*~

“Urm…” he made a sound, Aerith shaking his arm. It was already morning, him yawning and stretching his arms out, Aerith climbing up and cuddling him. “What time is it?”

“Eight something…” she answered. She got under the blanket with him, cuddling his chest. Tseng sighed and let her, trying to fall back to sleep. He was usually up around four am for Veld, but if Aerith said it was eight am, then he can get some more sleep. The Wutai snuggled the Ancient, the two falling back asleep. 


	2. Bullies

When Aerith stepped out of the building used for school, she saw Tseng waiting underneath the shade. “Zeng!” She ran toward him, his attention going to her as he scooped her into his arms. “Always in that uniform…”

“Not really, after the third visit I swapped from my suit since this became more permanent.” he mumbled, setting her on his shoulders. “And with the times… I have been out before you since I’m in high school. So I struck a deal with your mother about keeping you entertained for an extra hour at the park or above the plate. Your choice.”

She played with his hair as he spoke, paying half attention. She stopped and yanked harshly on his ponytail, a yelp coming from him. “Don’t go further,” she said. He huffed and blinked. 

“And why not Aeris?”

“Cause those are kids you don’t like,” she responded. “Right?” 

His throat cleared, thinking up his words. “Yes, they shove me around. No big deal, my issue. Not yours so butt out.” She kept playing with his hair, seeing the pain he had as he kept walking. 

“Hey Wutai is that your adopted sister?” One spoke up, Tseng grunting and continuing walking. “Hey, don't you got respect, Turk?” The goons stood in front of Tseng, forcing him to spin around and face the punk. Aerith stares at him, noticing how well dressed he looked other than the Mohawk he had. 

She went to speak, Tseng speaking. “She is someone I’m protecting. Now leave me be.” he snarled. She was growing concerned for Tseng, whimpering. Aerith didn’t want to see the Turk get hurt, and him being referred like that startled her still. He is employed by ShinRa despite his schoolboy appearance, he can still bring her in at any time he wishes or any moment. 

The punk chuckled, pushing Tseng down to the ground, Aerith falling off him. She stood to her feet, being shoved to the side as all three surrounded the Wutai. “Zeng! Zeng!” She cried out. She looked around, grabbing a pipe and picked it up, watching the struggling Turk break free from a choke hold, his backpack thrown to the filthy ground as one punk went through it. “Leave him alone you, you jerk!”

The book bag looker turned and smiled at her, missing a few teeth. “Well look who has some balls…” he chuckled and approached her. She quivered, her knees pressed together. She is an Ancient but she was only nine. She was frightened of these punks. 

“Leave her alone!” Tseng screamed. “Leave her alone!”

“Quiet, rat.” He snickered and approached Aerith finally. “Ya know Tseng you care so much about her-“

“I do! Just leave her be, she's only getting home!” He yelled. “I’m doing her working mom a favor! Just leave her alone!” 

Aerith was picked up by the hem of her dress, slamming the pipe into the man’s stomach, him doubling over and dropping her. “Little bitch! Get her!”

“Run!” She took the advice from Tseng, running away. She ran as fast as she could, climbing up boxes to reach higher ground, seeing a man pursue her and stare up at her from where he stood, climbing. 

She scooched away from the edge, shaking. Other kids were playing up there, greeting Aerith. “Help…” she whimpered to a green shirt one, him confused. “Help me…”

“Leave her alone!” A sound of crashing was heard, all the kids looking down at seeing a bloody Tseng beat the daylights out of the pursuer. Aerith carefully climbed down, looking at the bloody face he had. “He’s knocked out. Forget the plans, let's just get you home.”

The two ran to the Gainsborough residence, Tseng seeing the gate before the home and quickly opened it outward, in case the punks had a gang to send after the Turk and his Ancient. Once they made it inside, they panted, Aerith shaken up. “Sorry you got involved Aeris,” he apologized. 

“Better than ShinRa.” she admits. “Come on, your nose is bleeding.”

“Huh- yes. I guess it is.” He followed her to the table, sitting down as she got the medical supplies, patting at his fat lip. “Ow.. easy kid.” 

“Sorry Zeng…” she grabbed a cold drink from the fridge, handing it to him as he set it against his lip, her applying a Cactuar pattern bandaid to his scratched cheek, wiping away the blood. “It’s my fault..”

“No. It’s actually mine. I should’ve gone a different path,” he admits. “The sucky part is I’ll see the rich pompous ass tomorrow…” he felt two small hands squeeze his cheeks together, forcing him to make a duckface. “Aeris..”

She giggled, him smirking. “So why does he bully you?”

“Apparently I didn’t do his History of Wutai project correctly. Okay, I didn’t do it at all. Look I was given Modeoheim, the rise and fall and how it is now abandoned.” he answered. “So for the last week he’s been pushing me around, threatening to prove I’m a Wutain spy when I’m not. He kept shoving me against my locker and it sucked a lot! Every bruise I got I had to tell Verd that it was from Rude.” 

Aerith went and sat on his lap, listening intently. “So what is Modeoheim?” 

“Oh, Modeoheim is…” Tseng went into a large explanation, Aerith paying half attention as he went on for a long time, the girl laying her head down as she napped. He stopped when he heard Elymra enter, picking Aerith up. 

“Did she fall asleep?” she asked. 

“Yes ma’am.” The teen responded, carrying her up to bed and laying her down gently, tucking her in. He came back down, Elymra now noticing his face. 

“What happened?” she asked. The two dislike each other, but when Tseng is struggling with his studies while sitting with Aerith or when he looks injured, she drops the hatred and tends to him. 

“I got in a rustle is all. Aeris is safe.” he answered. “I should get going, my father would be cooking dinner.” He slipped his shoes on and took his backpack, slipping it on his shoulders. He quietly left the home, walking the path back to town. He rubbed his face, knowing of the conversation Veld would be having with him that night. 


End file.
